


Fangirls take Charge

by Lightan117



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fangirls as authors, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Kili and Tauriel, She wasn't in the books, don't hate, movie verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: We've all been there with each fandom we absorb ourselves into. Either it's movies, books, or games there is always that part we fangirls wish we could change. Funny; we always thought we would have a plan for something like this but you know what, all plans go right out the window when you're thrown into the fire. But us fangirls are stubborn. We don't know when to give up. And like hell, we were going to go down without a fight.**Title might change along with the summary. Complete crackfic. Made for fun.**





	Fangirls take Charge

Do you ever have those days where you just wish something stupid would happen to you?

Like you wish you had ice cream, and then someone suggests it later on in the day? Or if you've been craving something and then there's a sale on what you're looking for? Do you get that feeling?

Well, you know what I've been wishing for?

To get hit by a truck, struck by lightning, to go into a coma, to get shot in the chest, or to even choke on a stupid chicken bone! Why you might be asking? Well, it's simple…

I want to end up in Middle Earth for Middle Earth make me happy, reality, not so much.

Ever since I was in high school, I've been in love with J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings along with The Hobbit. The Hobbit is my favorite by far because I relate with the dwarves so much. I was on this Legolas kick for about a month but then I realized that the elves were flighty and were so not my style. Dwarves are a rough and loud bunch who value family, craft, and loyalty more than anything. Maybe I'm a mix of a hobbit and a dwarf? I do love food.

Anyways, like I was saying, I love that universe and everyone in it. It has an amazing story and it's hero always win but there are of course those who did not make it. Haldir survives in the book, WHY DID HE DIE IN THE MOVIE!?  Ugh, but I digress. All I simply want is to end up in Middle Earth and be happy?

Am I delusional?

Don't I have the right to dream?

But, what I will tell you is that if you close your eyes really tightly and clasp your hands in front of you for ten years and you wish every day at exactly twelve midnight….well something might happen. I have no idea what, but something will happen. 

Like what happened to me and my friend Megan.

I dragged her out of the house one day because I couldn't stand being in the house we rent anymore. She didn't want to go because it was raining outside and she hates getting wet but I told her I didn't care and we were going to go do something. Well, we ended up at this old antique shop because we needed a few things for the house still and we thought that we would find some cool and cheap things to buy. Megan and I liked the look of it so we simply looked around for a while. I ended up losing Megan because I am my mother's child and I wander off all the time without bothering to tell people where I'm going.

I ended up finding myself in the way back corner of the store staring up at this huge armoire dresser that reminded me of Narnia so badly, I ran to find Megan to drag her over to it. I mean, this things was huge and it looked exactly like the damn thing in the movie. What else are fangirls supposed to do? Smile and amaze at it then walk away? Oh hell, no. I picked up the key hanging from the doorknob, slid that puppy in and open it up. Megan was laughing at me and said we were gonna get in trouble but I didn't care. I slipped inside and then told her to get her ass in with me before someone saw us.

"You're crazy," Megan muttered in giggles as we stood in the dark of the closet. It was empty of course and I kind of wish there were fur coats in it like there was in the movie.

"I know but you love me," I said and I hushed her as we heard some other customers come near. We kept quiet until they left but I couldn't help burst into another fit of giggles.  "Megan, you know what we have to do right?"

"No, what?"

"We have to say the magic words!"

"Oh my god April, no."

"Yes!"

"No!" Megan practically almost shouted. 

"I wish, I wish with all my heart. To go Middle Earth, in a land apart." I chanted with my eyes closed and Megan snorted after I was done, staring at me with a corner of her mouth turned up.

"Those weren't the words you moron. That doesn't even rhyme." Megan said and I rolled her eyes before we noticed that the sounds of the store suddenly disappeared. Both Megan and I tried for the doors to leave but they were suddenly locked. "April, this isn't funny!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't lock it! I'm the claustrophobic one!" I banged on the door and tried to get it open.

All of a sudden there was a blue light that came from below our feet through the cracks in the wood before the floor disappeared completely. We fell and screamed for what felt like forever until the blue light turned to gold and we landed rather hard on a wooden table. Megan remained on the table but I hit the table then landed then rolled onto the floor. We groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes to see four men, who were rather short burly looking down at me then over at Megan.

"That's one sturdy fucking table," Megan muttered and I let out a pained chuckle.


End file.
